Clash of T3h Animes
by BakaKonekoRKL
Summary: A HUGE crossover between InuYasha, FullMetal Alchemist, IGPX, Tokyo Mew Mew, Fruits Basket, Naruto, D.N. Angel, Orphan, Kaleido Star, Bleach, Eureka 7, Rurouni Kenshin, and more! So if you like anime and humor, come along! Note: NOT a crackfic. Ch 6 up!
1. Into the Dark Abyss Insert Evil Laugh

Disclaimer: All animes and related characters belong to their respective owners. What can I say?

** Into the Dark Abyss (Insert Evil Laugh Here)**

It was just a normal day as all the animes were anime-ing. Just being anime-ish-ness. Keep reading, it gets better, don't worry.

Edward Elric was at Central, demonstrating a new type of transmutation.

"Okay," he explained to Al, Winry, Roy, Riza and Havoc, "This will teleport us to where the corresponding transmutation circle is." But little did he know, someone had accidentally stepped on the other circle, smudging it. Ed clapped his hands. There was a big flash of light and…

Meanwhile, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino and Hinata were practicing their jutsus together. Unfortunately for them, the smallest error in a hand sign could spell disaster…

All the other animes were fighting one person or another. Except for Team Satomi. They don't really do that. The Inu-Yasha group was fighting some random demon, but they all got pushed down the dry well. And do you know what happens when three humans, two demons (don't forget Kirara!) and a half-demon all go down the dry well at the same time? Well, if you don't, you'll find out soon enough. A tornado like black hole thing just randomly sucked up everyone else in this story. Why? Several reasons. We needed the animes to meet each other, and the authoresses were too lazy to think of anything else. This is the best we could come up with.

Ed and the rest of the FullMetal group ended up in the world of IGPX.

"Huh? Where are we?" Al asked.

"What did you do, FullMetal?" Roy asked angrily.

"It was just supposed to take us to the other side of the courtyard!" Ed defended himself, "Hey…wait a sec…where's Winry?" Then, from the next room over, they heard a scream. "Winry!!!" They ran to the room to find Winry talking with Mark, Team Satomi's mechanic.

"OH MY GOSH!! IS THAT AUTOMAIL!? HOW DID YOU MAKE IT!?" Winry was talking five miles a minute.

"Winry!" Ed called, pulling a wrench out of his back pocket, "See the wrench?" he threw it, "Go get the wrench!" Needless to say, Winry ran after it.

In the Forest of Death………

"What the hell? Where are we?!" Inu-Yasha yelled. They had come out of the well not in the Forest of Inu-Yasha, but in the Forest of Death. Except they didn't exactly know that yet.

But before anyone could say anything else, Kakashi came out of nowhere and attacked them.

"Look!" Kagome exclaimed, pointing at Kakashi, "It's a sexy beast!" Inu-Yasha growled.

"I don't care how hot he is! Dreamy…. I mean! Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw the boomerang bone, but Kakashi threw some shuriken at it. It fell to the ground.

"I think you guys are in the wrong show," Kakashi said.

"Then where are we?" Shippo asked.

"You're in 'Naruto', the best anime ever!"

"_Excuse_ us?" Sango asked, annoyed.

"So, what craphole anime are you guys from?" Kakashi asked.

All the Inu-Yasha characters ran together and stood back to back. "We're from 'Inu-Yasha'!" they all exclaimed at the same time, winking and giving him a thumbs-up. Then, they got in a circle, held hands and started jumping around. "We are family!" they started singing.

"O-okay, that's enough now," Kakashi said, slightly scarred, "Well, what makes you think your anime is so great?"

"What makes you think _yours_ is so great?" Sango challenged.

"Cuz! We got bad ass ninja action!" Then, it erupted into an aggressive argument over whose anime was better.

At the Kamiya Dojo, five Mew Mew girls were very confused.

"Where are we?" Mint asked? (A/N I'm using their manga names since the manga is better. No offence. There's a "who's who" thing at the bottom.)

"I don't know," Ichigo answered. Then, they saw a woman walk by in the dirt street.

"Ohmygosh! What a pretty kimono!" they all exclaimed at once and started running after her. After they tackled her to the ground, they started asking her one question after another about her clothes. Apparently, they had forgotten their confusion.

At the same moment…

"Hey! Where are we?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"It looks a bit like the Forest of Death," Sakura observed intelligently.

"So we're lost? What a drag," Shikamaru said.

"Hey, what're you doing here? You weren't practicing jutsus with us in the introduction!"

"Yeah, well, the authoresses just forgot to mention me."

"Wasn't it supposed to be Kakashi that they were going to add in?" Sasuke asked.

"No, they made a change, he's off fighting some dog eared freak or something," Shikamaru explained.

"So we get stuck with you instead?"

"Watch your mouth, Naruto, or I'll go Shadow Possession Jutsu on your ass!"

"Um…I think something's coming," Hinata said in her tiny, pansy voice, but, obviously, no one heard her. Then, Naraku popped out of who knows where.

"Haha! He's wearing eye shadow!" Naruto exclaimed. Then, he put his hands together and yelled, "Sexy Jutsu!" just so everyone would know what was going on, and that knocked Naraku out. And gave him a nosebleed.

Meanwhile, the three IGPX pilots were in Central.

"Ah-ha, you must be the new recruits," Falman said, seeing them looking around, "Please, come this way."

"Wait a minute," Takeshi started, but they were being dragged away before they could protest further.

"Just wait here for a minute," Falman said, leaving them in the hallway while he went into the Fuhrer's office.

In a different dimension, Kenshin, Karou, Sanosuke and Yahiko were at Café Mew Mew, aka Mew Mew Café. Sano had already passed out from all of the pink everywhere.

"Oh, no!" Karou exclaimed, "Without Sanosuke's manliness, we're dooooooooooooomed!!"

"Um, hellooooo," Kenshin said, waving his arms around, "Legendary battousai the manslayer here!"

"Dude, you ain't gonna kill anyone in _those_ pants, and anyway, you vowed never to kill again," Yahiko reminded him.

"YOU WILL RESPECT MY PANTS!!!…someday…"

Back with Kakashi and the InuYasha group…

"We're all in this together!" they were singing and dancing around as Kakashi fought off snakes, "And it shows where we stand, hand in hand, make our dreams come true! Wildcats, stay in the game!"

"Any hope of helping me?" Kakashi asked as his arm was ripped off.

"Not a chance!" Miroku yelled back gleefully. Then, the song came to an end.

"Thank goodness!" Kakashi exclaimed. Giant snakes and fox demons he could handle; dancing teens, he could not.

"Which one are we gonna do now?" Sango asked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Kakashi screamed to the sky.

"Hmmm, how about our fifth number?" Kagome suggested, completely ignoring Kakashi.

"Oh, no!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed, "I AIN'T gonna do that one! NO WAY!!!"

"Pleeeeeeeeease, Inu-Yasha?" Kagome begged. Kakashi was beginning to go into a coma. "We can't do it without you!"

"No," he said stubbornly.

"Fine. Loser." She kicked him in the shins (but not REALLY there lol) and he fell into a coma along with Kakashi. "Miroku, you'll just have to play two parts."

"Hay, Barbie!" he said.

"Hey, Ken!" the girls replied.

"Wanna go to the mall?"

"Okay!" they giggled.

"Hey, Barbie!" Miroku said again, trying to make his voice sound different.

"Hey, Ryan!" the girls said.

"Wanna go to the beach?"

"Okay!"

Then, Miroku had to argue with himself. He knew he'd have problems later, but if he didn't argue, the song/skit would be ruined.

"Oh, no!" the girls exclaimed at the same time, "I don't know what to wear!" then they started singing and dancing. "I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world! Imagination, life is your creation! You can fix my hair! Undress me anywhere!…"

_Ah_, Miroku thought,_ If only I could…_

Oh yeah, and Shippo was there, too. Making a nest in Kakashi's hair or something.

They sung and danced until the winds took them, and everyone else, away.

That's it for the first chapter! Keri's friends made up the skit thing in the last part, and she insisted we use it lol. Also, the basic idea is that at the end of each chapter, some whirlwinds take all of the people away to another place. They'll get mixed up, and sometimes they won't even end up in an anime, but on some lady's farm or something! Anyway, next chapter is "A Bunch of Stuff Happens"! Stay tuned, you won't wanna miss it!


	2. A Bunch of Stuff Happens

Thanks to Nanasawa-san140 for reviewing! If you liked the pants part in the last chapter, I think you're in for a good time…We hope people are liking this! …That makes it sound like one of us is schizophrenic lol 

**Disclaimer: All characters and other things belong to their respective owners, though we'd like them if we could have them…**

**A Bunch of Stuff Happens!!**

Sango, Miroku and Sanosuke ended up on the "Naruto Uzumaki Bridge" with Zabuza and Haku (no, sillies, they're not dead  ).

"Hey," Sango said, observing the surroundings (and the animation), "We're still in that craphole anime 'Naruto', aren't we?"

"What do you _mean_, 'craphole anime'!?" Zabuza yelled, "'Naruto' rocks! Speaking of which, shouldn't he and the others be coming along to kill us sometime soon?"

"At least you can understand our theme song!" (A/N this is referring to the first theme song on Cartoon Network, where all you hear is "burping", as my mom puts it).

"Yeah, and, dude, 'Freckles' rocks!" Sano said, who had recovered from the pink attack, now that he was in a manlier environment.

"Wanna make something of it?" Zabuza challenged, brandishing his big, sharp, sword-like thing.

"Hell yeah!" Sano replied and took out his Zanbato. They fought for a while, with the others watching, but soon wore themselves out. "That's one hell of a sword you've got," Sano said, not knowing what else to call his opponent's weapon.

"Thanks," Zabuza said, "Swords are manly!" (A/N Rhi said this to Keri, and Keri flipped out, pointing out that…)

"_Excuse_ me?" Sango approached him. She pushed Sano out of the way, but a little too hard, and he fell off the bridge. They heard him screaming as he fell, but Sango ignored him and said, "_I_ have a sword."

Zabuza started backing away, already afraid of the demon slayer. "Uh…uh…what I _meant_ to say was…_metal_ swords are manly! Wooden swords are just fine for women!" Sango unsheathed her sword, and cut up some rocks that were randomly there. "Aw, shit," Zabuza mumbled.

Meanwhile, in Risembool, Yahiko and Takeshi were fighting with their wooden swords. No one knew why…

"Feh, look at those little pipsqueaks, fighting with pansy swords," Inu-Yasha remarked.

"You shouldn't make fun of Yahiko, that you shouldn't!" Kenshin said, smiling, "By the way, I have been admiring your pants, that I have."

"I've gotta say, I like your pants, too," Inu-Yasha admitted, then had an idea, "Wanna fight? Winner take all?"

"Alright," Kenshin said, "But I will not kill you." He took out his Sakabato.

"Fine by me," Inu-Yasha responded, taking out the Tetsusaiga. But instead of it's awesome fang-ness, it was the old rusty sword. Somehow, it knew it was fighting a human. Because it obviously has a brain. Don't all swords?

Anyway, Inu-Yasha decided to use it anyway. By the way, Yahiko and Takeshi had knocked each other out, but no one really cared. Actually, no one cared at all.

Inu-Yasha made the first move, but Kenshin dodged it. Somehow, their pants brushed, and got tangled. (A/N this is Rhi and Keri's mom's idea!)

"Hey! What the hell?" Inu-Yasha asked, and tried to detangle his pants from Kenshin's equally poofy pants. But instead of making the pants come undone, he only made it worse. It got so bad that they fell down, Kenshin on top of Inu-Yasha.

"Well, this is awkward," Kenshin said, his face inches away from the half-demon's.

"Get OFFA me!" InuYasha yelled, kicking Kenshin off of him, and thereby untangling the pants.

"So, then," Kenshin asked, "Is it a draw?"

"Yeah, I guess. But what now?"

"Well, we could always just switch our pants, that we could."

So, they decided that switching their pants would be the best thing to do. As soon as they were done, Karou and Kagome came back from……er……shopping. Yeah, let's go with that.

"Oh! InuYasha! Your…pants…" Kagome said. A few feet away, Karou had the same reaction.

"Sexy, huh?" the guys asked.

"Actually, I thought your other pants were hotter…"

The guys turned around and took a few steps.

"Your girl think the other pair was hotter, too?"

"Yep," Kenshin replied.

"Wanna switch back?"

"Yup."

And so ended the tragic pants switch off. By the way, Yahiko and Takeshi were still unconscious.

At that time, Ichigo, Mint, Ed and Amy were staring at a just waking up Naraku.

"Damn…where's that naked chick? She was damn sexy!" he said, looking around.

"OH MY GOSH!" Mint and Ichigo exclaimed at the same time, "That is an AWESOME shade of eye shadow!!!!!!!!"

"Yes, isn't it though? I picked it out myself. Wait! NOOOOO!!" Naraku screamed, "Admitting my love for eye shadow is the only way I can die!!!" Then he melted. Or something like that. Disintegration also sounds fun.

"Wow, "Amy said.

"That was weird, huh, Al? AL!?" Ed looked around hum, but couldn't find his brother anywhere. "Al!! NOOOOOOOOOO!" then he fell into a coma.

Meanwhile, Al was in a completely white room. With him were Kirara, Buyo, Luca, Leki, and the black cat from Bleach, along with just some assorted cats that randomly show up every now and again.

"Awww, how cute!" he said. Kirara transformed. He stared at her. "Awww, how cute! Screw being human! This is great!" And there he stayed. We'll update you on him every now and again.

At the Akebeko, Winry met Kakashi, armless.

"Hey, Mister, I could make an automail arm for you," she offered.

"I don't have any money, that's why I'm working here."

"Ohhhh, so _that's_ why you're wearing a dress! I though you wee just gay!" Winry said, "Well, how about you just give me a free meal? Okay, deal. I just need some stuff to build it with…"

"All I have are shuriken and kunai knives," Kakashi offered.

"That'll do!" Winry exclaimed. She finished it in no time, but unfortunately, she had no wires to connect it with.

"Uhm…you may wanna look away," Winry advised, and Kakashi did so. She attached his arm with some tape she'd found. Oh, yeah. And some bubblegum!!

"Is it better?" he asked and she nodded.

"Oh, yeah!"

A few………table……things away, Roy Mustang and Kikyo…Kikyo were having dinner together. They had fallen madly in love.

"Oh Kikyo!"

"Oh Roy!"

"Oh Kikyo!"

"Oh Roy!"

Yeah, that's how their ENTIRE conversation went. It drove the waitresses literally insane, so they drove a pike through some random guy's head.

Meanwhile, at Mew Mew Café, Iruka sensei and…that guy from RuroKen who is known as "broom-head" were making fun of each other.

"Haha! Your hair looks like a broom!!!" Iruka laughed.

"Dude! Your name means 'dolphin of the ocean'!" Broom-head retorted.

"So? At least I don't sweep the floor with my head!!!!"

"HellOOOOOOOOO!! A _guy_ has a name with the word '_dolphin_' in it?! And where the hell else besides the ocean would a dolphin live?" (A/N that last line and the next like happened between us. Except the following line was kind of screamed, not asked.)

"Um…in your mom?"

And so the argument went. It went on for so long that, eventually, people stopped staring.

Meanwhile, back at the bridge…

"Yes! Yes! I understand _Queen Sango_!" Zabuza said, bowing repeatedly to the demon exterminator, "I understand that swords aren't just manly, that women can use them too!"

Sango had her arms folded across her chest and was looking down at him, a satisfied smirk on her face. "Good boy." Then, she realized that something, or rather, some_one_ was missing. "Hey, where's Miroku?"

In the nearby forest…

Miroku had Haku's hand in his. "Will you bear my children?" he asked him.

"Um…dude? I'm a dude," Haku told him. (A/N that line was Keri's idea. Rhi wanted it different)

"AHHHHH!!!!" Miroku screamed and jumped back, "B-but that face! Those clothes! How can it be!?" He was quite possibly scarred for the rest of his life. But that didn't mean he wouldn't flirt with every woman he saw, of course. He'd just have to be more careful. A LOT more careful. Because Haku really looked like a girl!! How was he supposed to tell the difference between a man and a woman (with clothes on) now!?!?!?

Oh, right. Then everyone got sucked away again.

**I think I'm gonna say "I" now instead of "we", seeing as I, Rhianna, am typing this up and writing it. Lindsay and Keri just contribute most of the ideas. So, Did anyone like it? Please review!!! It'd be appreciated!! And Lindsay, if you're reading this, I once again apologize for poking you in the eye when trying to give you a high five. Did you know that Ichigo and Renton have the same voice actor? And Sasuke and Ishida? Lol. Anyway, join us next time for, "This Chapter Has An Actual Title. That Was It." (Or don't, if you're gonna be a freakin' baby about it!)**


	3. This Chapter Has a Real Name

Disclaimer: If we actually owned any of this, not only would we be rich, but we'd be able to do whatever we want with all of those sexy anime men!!! No offense to Tyler, Will (or whoever Keri's "crush of the week is") or anyone Lindsay may like…Also, we got the idea for the…race from a commercial for the Sussex County Faire. You'll see!!!

** This Chapter Has An Actual Title. That Was It.**

Gaara woke up and looked around him. There were a bunch of people walking around, but the person who caught his eye was a young boy with tri-colored, extremely spiky hair.

"Where am I?" he emo-ishly asked the spiky haired kid. He immediately wished he hadn't.

"The most pointless anime ever!! 'YuGi-Oh!'!" the kid answered, then whispered to Gaara, "That's me."

Gaara just stared at the kid. "I think I want to kill you."

"You can't do that, silly!" YuGi exclaimed.

"And why not?" Gaara was getting more annoyed than he usually way.

"That's not how the show works! You have to challenge me to a duel first! And if you win, you can kill me, but if I win, you don't! And every time you make a move, you have to announce it really loud so that your opponent knows what you're doing like wtf!" YuGi exclaimed.

"Screw that," Gaara said, and with his magical little sand powers, he destroyed the world of YuGi-Oh! Coincidently, world peace was established .082 seconds later. "Ha!" Gaara exclaimed, "I've destroyed the world of YuGi-Oh! Now there can be no generation 'X'!"

In Kenshin's world, Roy had mysteriously vanished, and Kikyo was being her depressed emo self. Again. As she cried on the side of the road, someone sat down next to her.

"Everyone hates you, too?" The woman asked.

"I just want to make someone's life a living hell!!!" Kikyo wailed. Small children ran away.

"Me too. Say, since the world hates us both so much, why don't we have a suicide party? My name's Megumi, by the way."

"I'm Kikyo," she said, and shook her hand.

"Come on," Megumi said, "We'll go to my place."

When they got to Dr. Gensei's place, they heard someone yell, "NOOOO!!! Wait for me!!!" It was Koga.

"What do you want?" Kikyo asked.

"Well, no one likes me either," Koga said, "So I wanna join your suicide party!"

"Sorry, girls only," Megumi denied him as she set Kikyo and herself on fire.

"Um…okay…maybe later?" Koga said, and ran off at top speed.

In the Forest of Death…

"Uh-oh, I'm back here!" Naruto exclaimed. Then he heard voices and jumped into a tree to hide. In a few seconds, he saw two men and a woman.

"I swear, Sango, I wasn't hitting on her!" Miroku was protesting.

"Uh-hu," Sango ignored his protests, "And I suppose it was an 'accident' that you were groping her!?"

"If you're tired of that lecher, you can come home with me," Dark said to Sango.

"What!?" she exclaimed.

As Naruto watched them, he had an idea. As he jumped down, he performed the sexy jutsu, yet again.

"What the-" Sango asked, bewildered.

"Will you bear my children??" Dark asked the "girl".

"Hey, that's my line!" Miroku yelled.

"Yeah, well, I'm a thief so I stole it!"

"Oh no you didn't!" Then, the two guys started fighting. It was only when they both had bloody noses and bruises in obscure places that Naruto transformed back.

"Wait…you're a _guy_!?!?" Dark yelled

"Not AGAIN!!!" Miroku cried in agony.

"Again?" Sango asked, irked.

"Why, hello, Sango!" Miroku started backing away.

Meanwhile, Koga had finally stopped running. Of course, he had absolutely no idea whatsoever as to where the hell he was. There was a barn and many lawnmowers there, though. As he got closer, he saw a bunch of his fellow anime characters there. There was Kagome and InuYasha, Hinata, Sakura and Ino, Mint and Lettuce, Winry and Scar, Mrs. Satomi and Liz, and Karou and Aoshi.

"What's going on here?" Koga asked no one in particular.

"We're just about to have a lawnmower race," Sakura told him.

"Can I race, too?" Koga asked.

"Well, no one likes your character, so, no," Ino denied him.

"How would you know? You're from a totally different show!"

"Um…Mr. Wolf-man? You can countdown and tell us when to go and tell us who wins," Hinata offered.

"Why not?" Koga agreed. Everyone went to their lawnmowers and got ready.

"Ready," Koga said, "Steady, GO!"

"Why does that make me wanna sing?" Winry and Scar said at the same time. Then, Scar blew up his lawnmower and walked away. Winry was halfway through taking apart hers when she saw everyone else halfway to the finish line.

"Oh, it's _that _kind of race?" she exclaimed and put it back together perfectly and started chasing after everyone. That's when Mrs. Satomi screamed.

"What is it!?" Mint, Lettuce, Karou, Liz and Kagome asked, stopping their lawnmowers.

"I broke a nail!!!"

"Take it like a woman!" Liz and Karou told her.

"I'm with her! This is WAY too dirty for me!" Mint and Lettuce said as Winry passed them.

"Uhhh…" Kagome said, unsure of whose side to take.

Meanwhile, Aoshi was still back at the starting line. "Why am _I_ doing this? I'm too cool for this," he said, and walked away. Coolly.

"Hey, Ino-pig, you're never gonna win this!" Sakura taunted.

"Oh yeah, billboard-brow?" Ino taunted back, "We'll see about that!" Then they turned their lawnmowers towards one another and rammed them into each other.

By this time, though, there were already three winners. "In third place," Koga announced to everyone who was still there and conscious, "Winry Rockbell, who totally owned your asses, since she had a late start. In second, the insolent puppy," InuYasha growled at this, "And in first place, Hinata Hyuga!"

"Naruto! Did you see that, Naruto? I won!" Then Hinata looked around, "Aww…he's not here!"

"Why that little-! I can't believe that little wench beat me!" InuYasha growled, and lifted his lawnmower over his head.

"InuYasha!" Kagome, who had broken away from the other girls, reprimanded him, "You can't hurt that little girl!!"

"Well I've gotta take my rage out on _something_!" he argued.

"Kagome pointed. "Koga's over there."

"Good idea!" InuYasha went behind Koga with the lawnmower. **CENSOR CENSOR CENSOR CENSOR**. And Koga was lying there, dead. "Well, that felt good!"

Meanwhile, in the Forest of InuYasha…

"Oooh, Sasuke!" a whole bunch of girls cooed. Sasuke, who normally didn't want this kind of attention, was enjoying being surrounded by Ichigo and Zakuro in their Mew Mew costumes, Tsubame in her Akebeko uniform, Yura with her lack of clothing, and Amy (because she was an older woman).

"Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled and made a bonfire. "Now, ladies, check this out!" Sasuke said, and began…roasting some marshmallows.

"Um…I'm more of a sushi person myself," Ichigo told him, pulling a fish out of nowhere. She munched on it and it was gone in a minute. She then started cleaning herself like a kitty-cat.

"Ichigo! Don't do that in public!" Zakuro reprimanded her friend.

"We're not in public! We're just surrounded by people we don't know!" Ichigo protested.

"……Exactly!"

"Oooh, a kitty!" Amy exclaimed and started chasing Ichigo.

"So…uh…anyone want a marshmallow?" Sasuke asked.

"That's not romantic!" Yura yelled and left with everyone.

"Aw man!" Sasuke said to himself. "I wonder how Sakura and Ino are doing…"

Back in the world of Naruto…

"I hope she likes the apology pancakes," Miroku said to himself as he attempted to cook in Naruto's house. "Next…milk!" he took some of Naruto's expired milk and poured it into the mix. "Eggs?" he read off of the recipe he had found, "That's cruel! But I suppose I have to…" he said. He went outside and found some bird eggs and added them to the mix, shell and all. "Four!" he went outside and picked some flowers, and put them into the mix as well.

Finally, after a few more ingredients and some cooking, the pancakes were steaming on the plate. He brought them into Naruto's room where he had Sango tied up in a closet.

"LET ME OUT!!!" she yelled, thrashing around.

"Maybe I should've gagged her too…" Miroku said to himself. "Now Sango, please, before you hurt me, I made these for you."

"Apology pancakes?" Sango asked in disbelief as Miroku untied her, "How sweet!" she took a bite but then immediately started choking and spit it out.

"What's wrong, Sango?" Miroku asked.

"You idiot!" she yelled, "These pancakes are poisonous!!!"

"What!? Well, it _was_ the first time I've made these things, so I see how I could have-"

"So I was your test subject!?" Sango yelled, infuriated.

"Umm…yes?"

"That's it!!!" Sango yelled, and started beating him up.

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Review……please? It's kind of discouraging. Even if you don't know what to say, just be like, "….Yo." ……Just so that we know people are reading this!!! And because I have no life and I like reading reviews and fanfiction and spoilers all day……lol**

**Next chapter, "Haven't the last two chapter names been exciting?" See ya then!!!**


	4. The Last Two Chapter Names?

Thanks for reviewing and everything! Just one more chapter until my current favorite……I mean they all have their good points, but the next one is gonna be REALLY good. My friend Tyler, who will be making a guest appearance (but he doesn't know it lol) almost died when he read it……Heh, I feel like Fall Out Boy and Panic at the Disco with all the long chapter names……lol

**Disclaimer: Why do I keep putting this? I live in Fayson Lakes. I can barely afford a Rukia glove at Hot Topic, never mind Sesshomaru, or Kakashi, or anything _else_ in here!!**

**Haven't the Last Two Chapter Names Been Exciting?**

After the whirlwinds stopped yet again, Sesshomaru found himself in the deep, dark lair of wherever the hell Shishio plots.

"Where am I?" Sesshomaru asked out loud, not expecting an answer.

"You're in sunny California!!!" Shishio answered cheerfully from the shadows.

"Then why's it so dark in here?"

Shishio shrugged. "I never paid the electric bills, and the shades are stuck."

"Oh."

"Say, you look pretty evil.'

"Well, I do try to steal my brother's sword all of the time, even though there's no way in hell that I could ever use it," Sesshomaru said proudly.

"Well then," Shishio said, "Why don't we team up?"

The two linked their arms and did the can-can as they sang, "I didn't count on this, for my very first kiss, this isn't the path we choose, but there's so much we could loose, team up! Team up! Are you up for it? Put your hand in mine, it's a perfect fit, team up! Team up! Cuz it's up to us, but it's hard to destroy the world when you're falling in love!"

"Wait!" Sesshomaru said, "I can't stop singing!"

"Yaaay!!!" Shishio answered before they both went into the second verse.

"If we bad together like birds of a feather we'll be friends forever going up, up, up! Team up! Team up! Cuz it's not too late, we can ruin the day if we collaborate!" at this point, InuYasha randomly walked in. "Team up! Team up! Cuz it's up to us, but it's hard to destroy the world, yes it's hard to destroy the world when you're falling in love!"

When their song and dance ended, InuYasha's mouth was wide open. "Brother?" Sesshomaru asked, but it was too late. InuYasha had fallen into yet another coma.

At the Mew Mew Café…

Kakashi was the new manager, and everything was running smoothly. He took out some garbage in the back, and when he looked in the back parking lot he was surprised to see Sasuke.

"Sasuke…what're you doing?" he yelled over to him. (A/N thanks to "Ninja of the Night" for the idea)

"Uh! Nothing, sensei!" Sasuke jumped and hid something behind his back.

"Sasuke…were you using your shuriken to try to pick the lock and steal that car?" Kakashi asked.

"Uhmmmmm……maybe?" Sasuke answered. A few minutes passed by before Sasuke continued. "Uh, sensei? Why are you wearing a pink dress with hearts and frills?"

"I'M NOT GAY!!!!!" Kakashi yelled.

"Okay…I never said you were…"

"Kay…well…bye!"

"Bye!" Sasuke replied, then returned to trying to pick open the car door, yet again.

When Kakashi returned inside, standing at the counter was a person (no shit), but he couldn't tell who it was because they were wearing a long cloak that covered almost all of his body.

"Uh…may I help you?"

"Um, yes," the person said. It was a dude's voice. "I would like to order one fluffy cloud heart cake of love and happiness, please."

"May I ask who you are?"

"Well, to tell you the truth," the dude replied, "No one really knows my name. But you can call me…" hr moved closer to Kakashi and whispered, "Kenshin's master."

"Ooooooookaaaaaaayyyy……" Kakashi said.

"Kay, well, basically, I'm an uber sword man."

"Oh, sweet!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"So, uh……yeah," Kenshin's master said, "Wanna be bestest friends!?"

"Okay 3"

"Say, are you by any chance gay?"

"NO!!!!"

Then, Sasuke walked in. "Uh…sensei? Can I get a job here? I need some money."

"For what?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing! It certainly does not involve that car or jail!"

"Well, as long as it doesn't involve jail," Kakashi said, "Come on, I'll get a dress for you. I'm sure you'll look beautiful."

And he did. In fact, he looked so beautiful that Orochimaru lost interest in him. For now, anyway.

In another world, Winry was walking down the street when she saw someone who looked a lot like her. They both stopped a foot away from the other and looked the other girl up and down.

"You must be my long lost twin sister!" they exclaimed at the same time, and hugged.

"I'm Winry, and I'm from FullMetal Alchemist," Winry introduced herself.

"That show's more popular than mine, even though there's the same amount of episodes and mine's been out longer," the other girl laughed, "I'm Cleao, from Orphen."

"Oh, I've heard of that! It's really good!"

"You think?" Cleao asked.

"Totally!" Winry exclaimed, "C'mon, let's go shopping!!"

"I LOVE shopping!!" Cleao said, excited. They linked arms and ran off towards the nearest mall.

Meanwhile, in hell, there were all the dead people. There was Kikyo, Megumi, Naraku, Yuri (from Kaleido Star) and Miroku.

"Hey, wait!" Miroku protested, "I was never killed off! And who's that freaky blonde chick who I don't want to bear my children?!" (Wow. That's a first.)

"I'm a GUY!!!" Yuri yelled at the monk. "And, so you know, I died after drinking a bottle of water. I think it may have been," he paused dramatically, "Poisioned."

"It was NOT me!" Megumi proclaimed.

"Hey, Miroku! Imma kill you!" Naraku said out of nowhere, and pulled out the hive of hell wasps, aka Saimyosho, but seeing as they were already in hell, they were basically just wasps.

"Hey, where'd you pull that out of?" Miroku asked.

"Um…In…My Wind Tunnel?" Naraku answered.

"Wait…you have a Wind Tunnel, too?" Miroku said in disbelief, "Where is it?"

"Um…I…" Naraku stuttered, "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Oh my gosh!!!!" Kikyo exclaimed.

"What is it?" Everyone asked, thinking that it was something important. They should have known better.

Kikyo took a deep breath and squealed, "Let's have a sleepover!!!!!"

"YAAAAAAY!!!" Naraku exclaimed. Everyone stared. He ran into the women's room and emerged several minutes later in a pink nightgown and curlers in her I mean his hair (hey, how do you _think_ it got curly like that?).

"Oh-key, this is getting WAAAAY too whacked up for me," Miroku said, and left via the exit door on his left.

"Hey, where'd the monk go?" Naraku asked, hours later.

"What monk?" Yuri asked.

"What about a monkey?" Megumi asked.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!!!!" Kikyo yelled, running around. No one mentioned Miroku again.

Back in Sunny California, InuYasha was awakening.

"Brother!" Sesshomaru exclaimed, seeing his brother awaken, "Gimme a hug!" he said, and InuYasha went into another coma.

Credit goes to my friend Brittany for the Weeeeeew!! And dumd…lol maybe I'll use that one some time soon, too. Now for the preview: Clash of T3h Animes, Chapter 5: Anime Idol. Anime verses anime, song verses song, a panel of distinguished judges, a jail cell, and "the talk". What could it all mean, and who will win?


	5. Anime Idol

This chapter is, by far, my favorite so far out of all the chapters I've written. And the name is ingenious! Whoever thought of it must be EXTREMELY intelligent, indeed! We also tried to make the songs fit the characters singing them. In some cases. But most especially Sasuke's case. Also, I've never seen American Idol and I never plan on watching that piece of crap (no offense; many of my friends like it). Several more animes are introduced in this chapter as well, since it took me a long period of time to write it, during which we all got into some new anime. So thanks and arigatou for reading, now, onward! Oh, and it's rated PG-13 for extreme cursing, some mature themes, and some randomness. GO RIN!!!

Thank goodness for snow days…

**Oh, but first the Disclaimer: We don't own any of the songs or characters used in this story/chapter XDDDD**

**Anime Idol**

Hayate Gekko from Naruto stepped onto the stage. "Hello and welcome to cough cough Anime Idol. cough cough I'm your host cough cough……cough cough cough cough " All of a sudden, Mr. Gekko man fell to the floor coughing and had to be dragged offstage.

Then Anko, also from Naruto (which the other characters felt was slightly discriminatory) came onstage. "Alright, you maggots!" she yelled, "I'm Anko, and welcome to Anime Idol!" All the anime characters from all of the shows (except for Al and his cats, if you remember correctly from…some previous chapter) were there and they all cheered. "Here's our first pair, Sango and Kohaku, from InuYasha, and they're gonna sing some crappy slow song or something." Anko walked off the stage as the audience gave an uncertain applause.

"Um, actually," Sango said into the microphone, "We're going to sing 'My Immortal' by Evanescence, and it's really a toughing-"

"Just get on with it!" Anko yelled from offstage.

"Um…okay," Sango said as the music began to start, and she sang the first verse, "I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears. And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave, 'cause your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone! These wounds won't seem to heal! This pain is just too real! There's just too much that time cannot erase!" in her beautiful alto voice (this is a proven fact because she has the same voice as Barbie from those stupid movies) she continued onto the chorus alone, "When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears, and I held your hand through all of these years! But you still have, all me…"

The audience began to cry. Then, Kohaku took over by himself with the next verse, "You used to captivate me by your resonating light; now I'm bound by the life you left behind. Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams, your voice it chased away oh all the sanity in me!" As he sang in his tenor voice, Sango did the "Oooh"'s in the background. When Kohaku finished up with the chorus, he and Sango both went into the next verse.

"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone! But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along!" Then there was a music break, in which the audience cried some more. Then, the brother and sister continued together again, "When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears, and I've held your hand through all of these years, but you still have…" Sango finished by herself, "All of me, oooh, me, oooh, me…" As the piano faded out, the audience, still crying, applauded, and Sango and Kohaku embraced…until Anko pushed them offstage.

"Okay, judges?" she asked, pretending that she hadn't been crying.

Miroku went first. "Sango, you're hott!! TEN!!"

Then Kish. "Aww, so cute! Ten!"

Then Han'nya. "It reminds me of Misao…ten…"

Then Riza went. "I agree. Ten."

Then Rivers. "Yeah, sure. Ten."

Then Ken, who sounded like he had a stuffy nose (as usual). "I give you a ten as well."

Next was Emiko Niwa. "Oh my gosh that was so cute!! But not as cute as my Daisuke heeheehee but still, ten!"

Finally, Gaara. "You suck," he said, and the audience gasped. Not because of what he said, but because he was talking with a British accent, like that Simon guy. "Still," he continued, "You made me feel emotion for .0000010002 seconds, so I'll give you a one."

"Okay!" Anko said, coming back onstage and pushing Sango and Kohaku off like Sango had done to Sanosuke back in chapter two. "Well, you guys have a score of 71 out of 80. Next up is Liz from IGPX, singing another lame song!" Anko walked offstage with Liz yelling after her.

"It's called, 'Notice Me' you whore!"

"Who're you calling a whore!?" Anko yelled back.

"At least I wear a bra!" and so, Liz and Anko got into a fight. A minute later, Anko was dragged offstage and Liz went up to the microphone. "Okay, so it's called 'Notice Me' and I'm, dedicating it to someone very important to me, and he knows who he is, and if anyone makes fun of me you'll end up like her," she indicated Anko, trying to fight her way out of the hands of the mental ward workers taking her away. Then Liz started her song.

"Here's a story of a girl, living in the lonely world. A hidden note; A secret crush- A little boy who talks too much. Well, I'm standing in the crowd, and when you smile I check you out. But you don't even know my name; You're too busy playing games. And I want you to know: If you lose your way, I won't let you go!" As she hit the chorus, a realization came over Takeshi and he started pushing people, getting up to the front as Liz sang, "If I cut my hair, if I change my clothes, Will you notice me? If I bite my lip, if I say hello, Will you notice me? What's it gonna take for you to see?" at this moment, Takeshi reached the front of the crowd, but Liz didn't see him. "I want you to notice m-AHHH!" Liz screamed as Takeshi tackled her in a hug and accidentally rolled off the stage with her to the floor, knocking them both out.

"Um…we don't have to judge her…right?" Han'nya asked. There were a few minutes of confusion while the couple was dragged behind stage and yet another new announcer was found. Then, Orphen and Cleao walked in.

"You've found your new announcer!!!" Cleao proclaimed and walked onstage.

"And I guess I'll be a new judge," Orphen added, "So I give a ten to the first pair, raising their score to 81 out of 90."

"Okay!" Cleao said, "Next up, we're going to have Ed Elric, who's SOO much hotter than Orphen-"

"HEY!!!" Orphen yelled at her. She ignored him.

"-And Winry Rockbell, who are going to sing 'Could It Be?' by Christy Carlson Romano! Let's hear a round of applause!!!" The audience applauded as the two came onstage and the music started.

Winry started (duh. It _is_ sung by a girl, after all!!), "I know we've been friends forever, but now I think I'm feeling something totally new, and after all this time, I've opened up my eyes, now I see: you were always with me!"

Then Ed joined her, feeling like an idiot, singing a girly song. "Could it be, you and I, never imagined? Could it be, suddenly, I'm falling for you? Could it be, you were right here beside me, and I never knew? Could it be that it's true that it's you?"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Kakashi ran onstage.

"Oh, shit!" Winry whispered.

"Hey, you!" Kakashi yelled, pointing with his good hand, "You're the one who attached my arm with BUBBLEGUM AND TAPE!!!!!" he yelled, took out a kunai knife, and started to attack her. But Winry defended herself, whacking himself on the head with a wrench, multiple times as Ed preformed Alchemy on him. Their combined efforts sent him into a coma. As someone dragged Kakashi offstage, the police knocked out Ed and Winry and brought them to jail.

"Um…Okay," Cleao came onstage again, "Now I guess we'll have Daisuke Niwa and Riku Harada from D.N.Angel and they're going to sing 'Breaking Free' from High School Musical!" The audience applauded as the two came onstage. Luckily, there was a part for both a guy and a girl, so Daisuke wouldn't be embarrassed like Ed.

As the music started, Emiko yelled out, "Yeah! Go Daisuke! You're awesome!!"

Daisuke started singing, ignoring his mom, "We're soaring, flying, there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach!"

Then, Riku took over, "If we're trying, so we're breaking free. Oh, we're breaking free!"

"You know the world can see us, in a way that's different from who we are-"

"Creating space between us, 'till we're separate hearts…"

Then, they sung together, "But if faith can give us strength, strength to believe…"

"We're breaking free!" Daisuke shouted as Riku began to sing her next line:

"We're soaring, flying! There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach! If we're trying, so we're breaking free!"

"Oh, we're breaking free!"

"Ooooh!" When Riku sang that note, Daisuke felt such a burst of love that he transformed into Dark. The audience gasped and Risa ran onstage, glomping him. But before she could say anything, another Riku came rushing onstage from backstage. Her hands were tied and there was duct tape over her mouth.

"Riku?" her sister asked, "Then…who's _that_?"

The other Riku took her costume off and revealed herself as…SATOSHI!

"Now I've got you, Dark!" she…I mean, _he _proclaimed.

"Wiz!" Dark yelled, and Wiz jumped on his back and transformed into wings. He flew straight through the roof, leaving a large hole in the ceiling. But once outside, he yelled, "Get the hell offa me!!!" after realizing that the twins and Satoshi had grabbed onto him.

"Okaaay, well, that wasn't weird!" Cleao directed everyone's attention to the stage again, "Um, judges, you don't have to judge them. Okay! Next up are Ichigo and Masaya from Tokyo Mew Mew, singing 'StickWitU' by, um, the PussyCatDolls!"

Ichigo and Masaya came onstage as the audience applauded, and Miroku drooled when he saw Ichigo (in, of course, her sexy Mew-form clothes). The music started, and Ichigo sang while Masaya pretended to. He felt like more of an idiot than Ed had.

"I don't wanna go another day, so I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind: Seems like everybody's breaking up, and throwing their love away, but I know I got a good thing right here, that's why I say:"

Then Masaya sang-er…said- not very enthusiastically, "Hey."

Ichigo went into the chorus by herself, "Nobody gonna love me better, Imma stickwitu- Forever! Nobody gonna take me higher, Imma stickwitu! You know how to 'preciate me, Imma stickwitu, my baby!" at this, she hugged Masaya, "Nobody ever made me feel this way, Imma stickwitu!" Then, they went on to the next verse. Well, Ichigo did. Masaya just kind of stood there and looked embarrassed. "I don't wanna go another day, so I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind. See the way we ride in our private lives, ain't nobody getting in between. I want you to know that you're the only one for me, that's why I say!" then, Ichigo sung the chorus again, and went into the final verse, "And now, ain't nothing else I can need; And now, I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me! I got you; We'll be making love endlessly," at this, Masaya, standing behind Ichigo, shook his head and mouthed the word, "**NO**." Ichigo didn't notice, and continued, "I'm with you! Baby, I'm with you, baby you're with me! So don't you worry 'bout, people hangin' around, they ain't bringin' us down, I know you and you know me, and that's all that counts!" She repeated this, and sang the chorus twice. She then curtsied to the clapping crowd and hugged Masaya, who looked like he wanted to kill himself.

Emiko Niwa, Riza Hawkeye, Rivers, Han'nya, Kish, Orphen, and Ken gave her- _them_ a ten each. Then Miroku went.

"Um, Ichigo, may I speak to you…privately?"

"Okay-dokey!" she said and skipped behind the curtain with Miroku right behind her. Sango cracked her knuckles and followed him, growling.

There were a few moments of silence. Then, they all heard Ichigo screech, "YOU'RE ENGAGED, AND YOU'RE HITTING ON ME!?!?!?!?" This was followed by the sounds of slapping. When they emerged, Miroku's face was beet red (from all of the slapping) and he had a black eye.

"Um……ten?…" he said.

"Hey, were you hitting on my girlfriend?!" Kish asked angrily.

Before Miroku could answer, Ichigo said from the stage, "Uhm, helloooo? Did you not pay attention to the song? Me and Masaya are totally an item! Tell 'im, sweetie!" she pushed Masaya out in front of her.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmm…"

"I still give you a ten!" Kish yelled.

Finally, Gaara, with his British accent went. "You suck, you losers! ZERO!"

"Waaaaaaah!!!" Ichigo wailed and ran backstage, Masaya walking slowly behind her.

"Okay, give them a round of applause for finishing their song! Our next contestant is The Fool from Kaleido Star!" Cleao announced, "He's gonna sing 'Invisible' by Clay Aiken!"

The Fool came onstage. But, since they weren't in love with the stage or whatever, nobody saw him. The music started playing, and he began to sing, "What are you doing tonight? I wish I could be a fly on your wall. Are you really alone? Who's stealing your dreams? Why can't I bring you into my life? What would it take to make you see that I'm alive?" he actually had a good singing voice, and probably would have gotten a good rating, except for the fact that nobody could hear him. "If I was invisible, then I could just watch you in your room! If I was-" but then, Sora came running out.

"You pervert!!" she started smacking him (again).

"What! What's so perverted about that song!?" The Fool asked.

"'I could just watch you in your room'!? You already do that to me and Mia and Anna and Layla the emo woman and all of us! And come on, Clay Aiken? He's as bad as Ken!" The everyone, it looked like she was having an argument with herself. Ken cried. "And by the way," Sora continued, "They can't see or hear you!" she dragged him offstage.

"Wish you could touch me-!" he kept trying to sing.

"Shut up!" Sora yelled back as they disappeared behind the curtain.

"Um, okay, that wasn't weird, either!" Cleao came onstage again, "Uh, I guess that'd make our next contestant from the second season of my show, 'Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge'! Um…her name is Esperanza, but many of you know her as the lady with red hair who likes to play her piano in high places! She's doing a song that she wrote! So give her a hand!"

Meanwhile, on the roof, said lady was playing her piano, singing, "Oooh! Oooh!"

A few minutes passed and the woman didn't come onstage. Of course, no one could see her one the roof, never mind hear her, even though there was still a hole there, so, thinking she wasn't there, she was disqualified.

"Well, then," Cleao announced, "I guess we'll have our next contestant now…Welcome, Sanosuke Sagara!!! He's going to sing his rendition of Green Day's 'American Idiot'! Oh, and Sano's from Rurouni Kenshin, for you who didn't know, so let's welcome him!"

The audience applauded and Sanosuke came on as the music to American Idiot started. "Don't wanna be an American anime! Just wanna be a Japanese anime! Made in places like Kyoto and Tokyo! The Meiji government sucks, and I'll kill them all!" At this he got some approval from the audience, "Welcome to a new animation, all across the melting pot nation, 'cause anime makes everything okay! Animation dreams of tomorrow, you're not the one's we're meant to follow, that's what I call anime!" (A/N "You're not the one's we're meant to follow." Here he's saying that anime doesn't conform to America……or something like that, basically. Just wanted to clear it up : ) The audience was already applauding, even though Sanosuke was only entering the second verse, which went something like this: "Well maybe I'm from the best anime!" Rurouni Kenshin characters cheered; others (especially FullMetal Alchemist, Naruto and other popular animes) booed, "Along with Kenshin, Karou and Megumi!"

At that line, Yahiko yelled out, "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS PICK ON ME!?"

"Now, everybody, do the wave, YEAH!" Sanosuke continued, not hearing the midget (no, Yahiko, not Ed), "I'm calling out to all of you animes! Welcome to a new animation, all across the melting pot nation, 'cause anime makes everything okay! Animation dreams of tomorrow, 'cause _we're_ the ones you're meant to follow, everyone loves anime!!" As the guitar solo started, Sano crowd surfed. Unfortunately, he was accidentally thrown out the back door, and locked out, therefore, like most other people, he was disqualified.

"Um, right," Cleao announced, "Now I guess we'll have our last contestant, Sasuke Uchiha, from Naruto, who'll be singing 'Who Let the Dogs Out?'!"

Sasuke came out as the music started, followed by none other than Sesshomaru. The latter was, of course, in his dog form.

"Who let the dogs out?" Sasuke rapped, and Sesshomaru followed with a "who?, who?, who?, who?, who?", which sounded more like barking, which it kind of was. After a few times of doing this, Sasuke went, "Well, the party was nice, the party was pumpin'  
And everybody havin' a ball I tell the fellas 'start the name callin'' And the girls respond to the call Heard a woman shout out: Who let the dogs out?" Sesshomaru did all of the doggy sound effects throughout this.

Sasuke sang and rapped-mostly rapped- most of the rest of the song. Then, he came to the final verse, "Well, if I am a dog, the party's on: I gotta get my groove, 'cause my mind dog gone. Do you see the rays comin' from my eye?"

As Sasuke did his song (along with Sesshomaru), the other dog-ish people were beginning to get angry. This included Kiba and Akamaru, InuYasha, Shigure, Zakuro and Ayame (Koga's still dead). Of course, they were near the front of the crowd. The part about a "flea infested mongrel" had _really_ pissed them off.

"Me and my white short-shorts," Sasuke rapped, and shook his butt at the audience.

"HEY!" the dog people yelled, coming onstage and getting Sasuke's attention, "WE ARE OFFENDED!!"

Sesshomaru transformed into his human-like form and spat at InuYasha, "You're just jealous that I got to be in the show, you stupid half-breed!"

"Traitor!" InuYasha spat back.

"There has to be something in the rule book about this," Cleao said to herself, flipping through the pages of said book. "Ah-ha!" she exclaimed, putting her finger on something and walked out onto the stage into the midst of the cat-er, _dog_ fight. "Alright, you guys, listen up! Don't make me bring Leki out here! Sasuke Uchiha is hereby disqualified for the illegal use of dog people!"

Before Sasuke could protest, he was thrown out.

"Now, will our finalists- meaning whoever's left- please come onstage!" Cleao called. The audience cheered as Sango, Kohaku, Ichigo and Masaya stepped onstage. "It was really close, but, winning by one point, is Sango and Kohaku!" As the audience applauded, they were handed a trophy that read, "Gaara gave you a point. Wow, you _must_ be good!"

As soon as the stage was cleared off, Rin ran on.

"Awww!" everyone said.

"Konnichiwaaaaaa!!!" she said into the microphone, "I'm gonna sing a song! Dedicated to Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Awww! How cute!" the audience said. Sesshomaru, who was now at the back of the crowd, already wanted to die, even before the music started.

"I'm on tonight!" Rin sang, "You know my hips don't lie, and I'm starting to feel you, Sessh!"

"Oh, god!" Sesshomaru shouted, and began to fly over the audience on a cloud like he sometimes does.

"Come on, let's go!" Rin continued, obviously not knowing the meanings of the words that she was singing, "Real slow! Sesshomaru is perfecto!"

Some of the older people began to cringe. "Hey, mom, what's she talking about?" Inori asked his mom.

"Dear god, child!" she yelled, "Cover your ears!"

Then, some characters from Godchild walked in. "You called?" they asked.

"Not _you_!" Inori's mom said, and they were all killed by a bolt of lightning. Yet Rin still continued to sing.

"If they know I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie-"

"RIN!! BY THE POWER INVESTED IN MY, WHAT THE HELLARE YOU DOING!?!?" Sesshomaru yelled at the child.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed, and glomped his fluffy. "I was singing a song for you, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru stared at her for a second, then pulled her backstage. "Rin," he sighed, "I think I should give you the talk now."

"What talk?" Rin asked.

"The talk…about sex," Sesshomaru replied.

"Oooh, what's sex? Some kind of desert? It sounds yummy!"

Sesshomaru face palmed. _This is gonna take a while_, he thought.

MEANWHILE…… 

Ed sat in a jail cell with Winry, playing his harmonica. Then Al walked in to visit him.

"Brother!" he exclaimed, "what have you gotten yourself into _now_?"

"I didn't do anything!" Ed exclaimed, then asked, "What's with the cat?"

"Oh…"Al looked down at the kitten in his hands, "Well, it's a long story. But how did you get here?"

"I was protecting Winry from this crazy fruitloop-"

"Awww, do you love her brother?"

"Al!" Ed said through gritted teeth, "She's two feet away!"

"Oops! So then who was this guy?"

"I don't know."

"What did he attack Winry for?"

"I don't know!" Ed's temper was rising.

"What did he look like?" Al persisted.

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THE DAMN QUESTIONS!?" Ed yelled, his temper getting the best of him, "I DON'T KNOW _EVERYTHING_!!! WHY ARE YOU A ROBOT, AL!!?? HUH!??"

All of a sudden, Al's kitten randomly died. "Brother! You can't call me a robot! Look what you did!"

"I don't get it," a puzzled Ed asked, regaining his composure.

Al sighed. "Whenever someone calls me a robot, god kills a kitten!"

We don't believe in any Gods," Ed pointed out.

"Edward!!!" Al yelled, "You're so mean!!!"

WARNING: If you love cats and would be offended by one's head falling off, it would be in your best interest to skip back down to "Anime Idol". Thank you. Don't worry, it was sorta hard for me to write this, and Keri insisted we had this warning.

Al threw the lifeless kitten at his brother, who quickly transmuted his arm into a blade. Al, in his anger, threw it so hard that when it's head hit the cell bar, it's head was knocked off, but kept going towards Ed, who didn't even need to move his arm. The mere force of the thrown kitten was enough so that when it hit the sharp blade, it was cut in half. So now there were three pieces of kitten lying in Ed's jail cell.

Al ran away back to his white, cat-filled room as the Humane Society came in and moved Ed to one of their jail cells.

Back at Anime Idol… 

"So then, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin was saying, "Does that mean that I can have sex with you?"

"LORD SESSHOMARU DOES NOT FSCK HUMANS!!!" Sesshomaru shouted, a little too loudly, and the police came in to check things out. They arrested him for being a lesbian child molester, though he said he was a man, not a woman. So then they thought that he was Michael Jackson with a wig on in a dress, which was weird, until they remembered that he "_was_" Michael Jackson.

As the police dragged him off, Jaken went over to Rin and asked why his Lord had been dragged off.

"I dunno," she answered innocently, "Something about a thespian and a child and some guy named Michael." (A/N credit for "thespian", which is an actual word, look it up, goes to my English teacher Miss Sul, which is her nickname)

"Oh," Jaken said simply, not understanding any of it. There were a few seconds of silence until Rin said,

"Master Jaken, will you have sex with me?"

Which caused the imp to pass out and made Rin even more confused.

As this was happening, all of the little sisters seized their chances. This means Ken's, Takeshi's, Satoru's, Neiji's (since Hinata's like his sister), Kikyo's and Armstrong's little sisters all came running onstage. Orohime ran on a few seconds later, being a little slow.

"Hey! We need a guy!" the Kaede from fifty years ago yelled out to the crowd. They produced Renton from Eureka 7. The girls gave him the lyrics and he began to "sing" to the music.

"Big Snoop with the lead PussyCat? I can't do this!" he yelled and ran offstage.

"Now what do we do?" Ken's sister wailed.

"Um…maybe…um…we should…just…start singing...?" Hinata suggested. By some miracle they heard her mumbling and agreed.

"I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons, babe!"

"Uh-hu!"

"But you keep frontin'!"

"Ah!"

"Saying what you gon' do to me!"

"Uh-hu!"

"But I ain't seen nothin'!"

Then, Sota and Shippo ran onstage screaming, "WE WANNA SING!!! WE WANNA SING!!!" So, the anime version of the PussyCatDolls had no choice but to get the hell off the stage. So, the two boys sang.

"Maybe we'll just go to my place and kick it like Tai-bo," Sota sang, "And smack that! All on the floor, smack that! 'Till you get sore!" All of the Alchemists had the sudden urge to clap their hands and perform Alchemy on something.

When his part was over, Shippo came in with, "Pedicure, manicure, kitty cat claws! The way she climb up an' down those polls, lookin' like one of those PuddyCatDolls," at which the sisters cheered.

"Okay!" a teenage boy with glasses in a black sweatshirt came onstage, "That's enough!"

"Who are you?" Cleao asked him.

"My name's Tyler," he explained, "And I need yo get you back to where you're all supposed to be, because this story is just getting _way_ too messed up!"

"Don't you DARE touch my story, Tyler!" a girl came onstage. She was in all black with a hoodie and had a pencil and a notebook in her hands.

"Who are _you_?" Cleao asked.

"I'm Rhianna, and I control all of you," the girl answered.

"Come on, Rhianna! You've messed it up enough!" Tyler protested.

"Hey, Tyler," Rhianna answered, "You remember the conversation I showed you about the FMA threesome?"

"Oh, god, no!!" Tyler said, wincing as every anime character in existence that wasn't dead, in a coma, or in jail watched.

"Really?" Rhianna asked, "Let me refresh your memory." She wrote something in her notebook, and Tyler fell onto the floor in a coma. "'Kay, guys," she addressed the crowd as she wrote more in the mysterious green notebook, "Fun's over here! Bye!"

And with that, the whirlwinds came and swept everyone away so that no one was left but the hoodie girl with the book and the boy on the floor.

**I love this chapter. I don't think Tyler knows that he's in it :P He just commented on how the part with the talk was so messed up, so I decided to add him in lol. It's a really long chapter, too. It probably wouldn't have been up as fast as it was if it hadn't been for the snow day and delayed opening. In the next chapter of Clash of T3h Animes, Riza learns how to play rock, paper, scissors, Godzilla attacks, and Sasuke gets drunk. Next chapter, "When Innocent Games Go Insane…And Some Other Stuff".**


	6. When Innocent Games Go Insane

Yay another chapter! Even though no one's really reviewing…I've changed the category to FMA, so hopefully that'll help. Plus there's more FMA in this than InuYasha. I think. So let's get started, shall we?

**Ch 6: When Innocent Games Go Insane! …And some other stuff.**

"Rock, paper, scissors, sir?" Riza Hawkeye asked. She and Colonel Roy Mustang had fallen out of the tornado on top of a roof (which they couldn't get off of) after being transported away from the stage (which had since then been demolished).

"Yeah. What, don't tell me you've never played before?" Roy asked. Riza shook her head. "Well then, as your commanding officer, I suppose I'll have to teach you."

"Oh, no, sir, you don't have to!" Riza held up her hands in defense.

"Nonsense! Besides, it's not like there's anyone else around who will see or anything else we could do for the time being." Riza finally gave in. "First, you hold out your hand, like this," Roy instructed, holding out a fist. Riza copied this movement. "Then you shake it up and down three times. The first time you say 'rock', the second 'paper', and the third time 'scissors'," he and Riza acted this out. "Then, shoot-"

"Shoot?" Riza asked, "Yessir!" she pulled out her gun and shot. Roy was able to dodge it, but they heard a scream from somewhere below them.

"Um…maybe we should stop…" Roy suggested.

"What? Why? I like this game!" Riza protested.

"Of course you do, Riza. Of course you do," Roy said, patting Riza on the shoulder. The Lieutenant just looked confused.

In some random park on the outskirts of town, Ichigo (who had a cold) was going on a walk with his new girlfriend, Ichigo, when he saw Rukia walking towards them. Trying to be polite, he said, "Oh, hello, Rukia!" but due to his cold, it came out as, "A Hollow, Rukia!"

"Where!?" she yelled, and looked around, but didn't see any Hollows, so she put on her glove (that costs $15 at Hot Topic, a total rip off, but never mind that!) and pushed Ichigo's soul from his body. Of course, this means that his body fell to the ground, making it look like he was dead.

"AHHHH! He's dead!! Gross!!" cried out the female Ichigo as she ran away.

"Wait!" Ichigo cried out, but she obviously couldn't hear him, he being in his soul form. He glared at Rukia and said, " I blame you." Then he walked away. Except he forgot his body, so Rukia took it and hung it upside down from a tree…ten feet high.

Meanwhile, Misao was in the Forest of Death. And we all know how much she likes yelling.

"Hey! Himura, where are you! Gramps, is this a trick! Aoshi, I love you, even though I'm young enough to be your daughter! Han'nya needs braces!" She continued yelling as she walked along.

Forty-seven and a third miles away, Rock Lee heard a female voice screaming. _She must be in trouble, _he thought. So he ran towards the sound.

By the time he got to the Forest of Death, he was pretty tired out. And this is _Rock Lee_ we're talking about here! But he'd found Misao (who had since gotten tired of screaming so much), and the first thing he said to her was, "Wow, you're a lot prettier than Sakura-chan!" When Misao just stared at him, confused, he began to sing, "I love you! You love me!" all the while blowing kisses at her.

"AHHHHH!!!" Misao yelled, and threw some daggers and kunai at him. But Rock Lee dodged them all.

"Ooh, a feisty one, aren't you?" he said, and winked at her. She ran away as fast as possible, and has been on the "Missing Persons" list ever since.

Meanwhile, in Tokyo, Ed was looking at a flyer on a light post. It was for a missing girl wearing blue with a long black braid. She looked very ninja-like.

"FMA-NINJA!!" Ed yelled. He didn't know why, though.

Suddenly, Godzilla attacked!!! WAAAHHH!!!! For like, the eighth time!!! So Ed was going to use Alchemy to get rid of him when a shadowy figure appeared on the rooftop right above Ed. It said:

"I am the Guardian who lives by night; by day, you need not fear me! I live to vanquish scum like you! I am the New Black Tiger!!"

"Look!" a young girl with braided brown hair shouted, "It's the New Shrimp Man!"

But, of course, Ed thought that she was talking about him, so he went on a short rant. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU COULD STEP ON HIM LIKE AN ANT??? HUH??? YOU'RE JUST ALL GIANTS!!!" He went on and on and on until finally, he noticed the boy standing next to the braided girl. "Al!?" he exclaimed, and ran over to the boy and hugged him. "Oh, Al! How did you get your body back? Did you get the Stone or what? This is so awesome!"

But the boy was frozen. Finally he shouted, "Police! Help! Police! There's a gay child molester trying to rape me!!!"

As the police (literally) dragged him off, Ed called out, "Al! Don't you remember me!?"

The Al-imposter yelled back, "My name's not Al!"

"Mr. Majik," the girl said to him, "Who was that?"

"I don't know, Lycoris. I don't know."

Meanwhile, Hardia, aka the New Black Tiger aka New Shrimp Man had gone into a coma. Being called the wrong name did that to him sometimes. And Godzilla tripped and hit his head one a building, so he went into a coma then, too. But the hospital couldn't hold him, so they threw him back into the ocean, like a fish, where he drowned. Thus, the end of the Godzilla series.

In the Forest of InuYasha, which should really have it's name changed, since InuYasha isn't exactly stuck to the Tree of Ages (which we'll speak of in a minute), and rarely hangs out there…Wait, where were we going again? Oh yes. There, in that _place_, Zabuza, who had escaped Sango's wrath from chapter two, and was somehow still alive, was feeling a little chilly, so he decided to make himself a fire. You know, to keep warm. So, he took out his sword…thing, and cut down the biggest tree that he could find. He then performed a jutsu, and he and the very large tree were whisked away into the night.

Now, why did he have to chop the tree down before performing the teleportation jutsu? We don't know. He's probably just an idiot. We'll come back to this later.

Miroku ended up in the world of Fruits Basket, aka Furuba. In fact, he ended up in Yuki's garden, and who was there but the Prince himself. And we all know how feminine Yuki looks, and Miroku thought the same. In face, he thought that Yuki _was_ a girl! Oh, god…not again…

Well, Miroku remembered his previous mistakes, but figured that there was no way in the seven hells that this beautiful creature before him could be male.

He snuck up behind "her", and when "she" turned around, he took "her" hands in his and gave the line about bearing his children.

Yuki didn't freak out. Instead, he calmly said, "I've already been asked that once, by Akito, but, like you, I denied him, saying I love a girl who's like my mother figure."

"So…you're a lesbo? Damn!" Miroku cursed.

"What do you mean? I'm straight," Yuki told the monk.

"Wait…so then…you're really a guy!?" Yuki nodded, and Miroku basically went insane, running around everywhere, until he stopped and said, "You have sexual desires for your mom?"

"Maybe!" Yuki exclaimed, and they ran around together. That is, until they passed out from lack of oxygen, because running around requires aerobic respiration, which means that it needs oxygen. In other words, you need air to run, and they ran out of breath!

In the middle of a field, no where in particular, Hachi sat.

In other news, Sasuke was hanging with Lettuce from the Mew Mew Girls. She wasn't quite as emo as he was, but, hey, it was a step up from those dog peoples. He shuddered just thinking about them.

"Hey, I'm going to the bathroom, okay?" Lettuce told him as she stepped into the ladies room of the random and nameless restaurant they were in.

"Are you-"

"No, I'm not going to cut myself, so no, I don't need your shuriken, thank you very much," she said for the twelfth time that day, "But can you watch my weapon for me?"

So Sasuke was left with her weapon, which sort of looks like a wand.

"She calls this a weapon?" he asked, turning it over, "But it's not manly at all!!" Then, the image of a random woman (A/N Sango) came into his mind, and he regretted ever saying it. "How does it work, anyway?" he wondered.

Sasuke opened up the "weapon" and found it's power source: batteries. But since Sasuke's a ninja, he didn't know what batteries were, so he opened one up with his shuriken and looked inside. He knew he didn't have to worry about Lettuce coming back anytime soon; after all, she _was _a woman, so she'd be gone for a few hours at least. Inside the battery, Sasuke found some sort of liquid.

He thought, and, being the super-amazing-Uchiha-ninja that he was, came up with only one possible answer: It was some sort of tasty drink in there!!

Now, everyone knows that just a sip of battery juice can get you as intoxicated as a 12-pack of beer. Well, everyone but Sasuke, that is. So he drank it.

When Lettuce came back out, Sasuke was jumping around on the table, yelling, "I AM EDWARD ELRIC, T3H FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!!!! NO ONE CAN D3F3ATZ M3H!!!!!!!!!!!"

Edward, in his cell in jail, shuddered. "Why do I feel like a 12-year-old emo ninja is screaming my name?"

Sasuke, meanwhile, had passed out.

Back in InuYasha's world…

Kaede was taking a walk in the woods. Suddenly, she noticed that something was different.

"I could've sworn that there was a huge tree here yesterday…Oh! Wait! The tree that InuYasha was pinned to! It's gone!" then, she got _really_ mad. "Who the ?! Was the ?! Who ?!$ cut this $!!? tree down!?!?!?!?!"

Okay, I've kinda run out of anime previews. The next chapter will be called, "Thanks for Paying Attention to Chapter Five, Guys!", and will mainly focus on the people who didn't get to be in Anime Idol singing. This includes Renton and Eureka, Ichigo, Hayate Gekko, Orochimaru (he's the star, duh!) and Tohru. Some other things that are gonna happen involve Zabuza's Bridge and the Mew Mews, a short rant, and much, much more!! So stick around and PLEASE REVIEW. OR I'll DRINK BATTERY JUICE. Lol. Just kidding. See ya next time!!


End file.
